Gary's Imagination
by sarin68
Summary: This is about Gary's not-so-hidden feelings for Ash. M for a reason. Yaoi. Palletshipping. AshxGary/GaryxAsh
1. Chapter 1

_I got the idea for this after reading Gay Slash Fanboi's "A Leader's Heart" ( s/5409074/1/) so I felt the need to credit him because I love it so much, and because this ended up being so similar to it._

_So Gary (or Blue for those of you who whine about it) is a gym leader and remembers the good old days with Ash. M for jerking off, maybe also later yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Palletshipping._

_I don't own Pokémon. If I did Ash would have settled down after the first arc with Misty (or Gary), or definitely stopped his journey after May to go back to be with Misty (or Gary)._

* * *

Gary stared at the back of the trainer walking out of the gym. She was the only one to challenge him so far that day, and he began to envy his formal rival. Ash was traveling the world and exploring new pokémon, while he was stuck here waiting to be challenged so he could feel alive again.

Battling always made Gary feel alive. Ever since he was ten and had gotten his first pokémon, every battle he was in always gave him energy like nothing else could. And of course battling Ash was the best battle ever.

They had battled once when Ash had come home to visit his mother, just to remember the good old days. It was when they were both fifteen, and that was when Gary first realized he was gay, and in love with Ash. Then Ash left of course, followed by his usual groupies that said they were his friends.

Of course Gary remembered the days when he would travel around with a car full of cheerleaders, all hotter than Ash could ever hope to have a chance with, but Ash knew he was never in to any of them, unlike his flirtatious relationship with Misty. Gary had tried dating a girl when he heard Ash was dating Misty, but he always thought of Ash and broke up with the girl so as to not be unfair to her.

He also remembered teasing his rival a little too much, making their later friendship all the better because of it. But Gary had stayed in Viridian, and Ash had continued traveling, them neither being close friends nor rivals anymore. That was what hurt Gary the most.

The gym doors slammed shut and Gary went and locked them. His pokémon were already in the back, lounging around out of their pokéballs to relax. He stayed in the huge room, remembering all of the battles he had gone through to reach this level. He remembered losing to Giovanni and his demon pokémon in this very room, only for Ash to see him looking pathetic and defeated.

Gary clenched his fists, remembering the horrible day. Slumping against the wall he remembered Ash's face, staring at him with concerned eyes. He didn't realize it then, but he now remembered how much he wanted to kiss the other boy then, pull him close and never let him go.

But now they were both eighteen, and they hadn't seen each other in years. When Ash had visited three years ago, Gary was amazed at how much he had grown. They were closer in height now, and Ash looked more muscular than ever before. Gary's face grew hot as he imagined what else had grown. His mind wandered, imagining what he would do to his formal rival if he saw him now.

Gary felt himself get hard. He pictured Ash with only boxers on, and the picture almost made him drool. His hand disappeared inside his pants and clutched his length, picturing the imaginary Ash kneeling down to stroke him.

"You're so hard," imaginary Ash whispered.

Gary suppressed a moan, closing his eyes to see Ash better. Ash smirked and squeezed Gary's length, making Gary squeak.

"Let out your voice," Ash whispered.

Gary scowled. Why he pictured Ash to be the seme was beyond him, but just dreaming about Ash right now was enough for him.

He moaned, his left hand gathering into a fist and hitting the floor. The sound echoed, but he took no noticed as imaginary Ash whispered into his ear, "Do you like this?"

His thumb teased Gary's slit and the brunette jerked. Precum leaked from the tip as Ash continued to jerk, rub, and tease the desperate male. Gary moaned, feeling himself get close as he murmured, "Ash…"

He gasped, releasing his cum all over his hand. The picture of Ash faded and Gary felt himself blush. He stared at his hand and then got up to clean himself off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really Gramps?" Gary asked, too busy darting around his office to bother looking at the screen his grandfather's face appeared on. "I don't really have anything like a tux. Can't I just go dressed in a kimono?"

"Gary you know how important this is for me," Professor Oak said, a pleading look on his face.

"Fine Gramps," Gary said with a sigh, glancing at his grandfather. "There better not be any creepy cameras there or anything! I won't go if I'm going to be on camera."

"I can't make any promises," Professor Oak admitted. "I'm not as much of a famous professor anymore—"

"Don't say that Gramps," Gary interrupted. "You're still smart and all, you're just not as young and hip like those newer wanna-be profs."

Oak laughed. "Thank you Gary, but as I was saying there may still be cameras there because Ash is coming home, and I hear he's made quite something of himself."

Gary froze. Ash was coming? He wanted to ask all sorts of questions (How has he been? Where is he traveling now? Is he dating anyone? Is he staying this time?) but he stopped himself on account of his pride. He couldn't go begging for information from his grandfather, he was Gary Oak for pete's sake! Instead he allowed himself to say, "Is that so?"

Gary could hear the smile in his grandfather's voice as he said, "Yes. Delia is very excited. She runs around the house all day cleaning. Mimey has been staying out of her way, and I haven't seen much of him lately."

Gary nodded and grabbed a pokémon egg he was watching for a friend. He was reorganizing his office for a visitor he was expecting later. The room was never clean so he rarely showed other people the room, only when they specifically asked to see it. The visitor later was another gym leader, and his job was to see if Gary was keeping up with the standards the Pokémon League established.

"Maybe he could stay with you while he's here?"

Gary nearly dropped the egg in its case. "What?!" he gasped. Oak looked taken aback and he amended, "Um, I mean why?"

"Because there isn't much room at Delia's house with all of the things set up the way they are, and no one else he's close to has an extra room available nearby," the professor said, a look in his eye that said he might know more than he was telling.

"Well…" Gary hesitated, "Um… well I guess if he has to then. I just have a tiny apartment in the gym and it doesn't really fit two people."

Oak looked saddened. "Oh well if that's the case then—"

"I'll make room," Gary interrupted, surprising himself as he did. "Um, it's not a problem."

Oak brightened. "Thank you so much Gary. Well I have to go. Remember to have a tux by Wednesday."

Gary shrugged and went back to placing the egg in the shelf. He actually dropped the egg when something occurred to him. The egg thankfully landed on a huge pile of papers and slide unharmed to the ground. Gary was stiff, not wanting to confirm the thought that crossed his mind.

"Are you ok Gary?" Oak asked before hanging up.

"Does this mean…" Gary began. "Does this mean that Ash is going to be…my uncle!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gary led the way through the gym, explaining the changes he had made since the last inspection. Brock followed behind him, nodding and trying to look serious but really trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Can you cut that out?" Gary asked, turning suddenly.

Brock let out the laugh he had been holding in and said, "I'm sorry. You just look so… not like Gary."

Gary snarled and finished up the tour. He grabbed a towel from his office at the end, running it through his hair quickly to try and dry it as much as possible as they walked back to the main gym. Blastoise and Umbreon had gotten into a fight just before Brock had arrived, eventually starting a battle and catching Gary in the middle of it. Gary was drenched and had to show Brock around while trying not to drip all over the floor.

"How've you been?" Brock asked politely.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend that we're friends, Brock. The only thing we ever had in common was Ash, and even that was a long time ago."

"Not true," Brock corrected. "We're both gym leaders."

Gary rolled his eyes again. "So are a lot of people. Go hang out with them. I recall your friend Misty was only a town over from you, why not go see her?"

"To tell you the truth my beloved Nurse Joy is here," Brock sighed, looking love-struck as he gazed off into the distance. "I am waiting for her break in a few hours so we can go have dinner together."

Gary laughed. Gary couldn't believe that the idiot had actually gotten one of the many Nurse Joys to actually date him, he was hitting on too many of them for his love for one to be genuine. They also all looked alike, so how Brock could date one without getting her confused with the others was quite a feat.

"They get breaks?" Gary asked.

Brock nodded. "Yeah. She's taking off a few hours so we can go on a date and meet up with Ash."

Gary perked up, but didn't show it to the older man. "Ash is coming here? How? The ferry is in Vermillion City."

"Professor Oak sent him his old pidgeot to fly in," Brock said. "He's planning to fly here and meet up with everyone before returning home. After all, everyone is staying in Viridian for the wedding."

Gary didn't say anything. He hadn't planned on meeting up with any of them before the rehearsal. He didn't have his reaction planned for when Ash came. Was he supposed to act happy, uncaring, overjoyed, what?

"I think you should go to where you planned to meet him in case he's early," Gary said easily. "I need to get out of these clothes and into something dry. Tell him to drop by sometime while he's here." Gary mentally scolded himself for that last sentence. He still had no idea how to act around Ash and if he stopped by suddenly then Gary wouldn't even have time to prepare.

Brock nodded and headed for the door. Just as Gary pulled his drenched shirt over his head Brock opened the door to reveal a young man about to knock.

"Brock!" a cheery voice called.

"Ash!" Brock cheered. They embraced, laughing idiotically and greeting each other like only men did.

Gary glanced at them and managed to not blush as he realized that the newcomer was indeed Ash. Taller and more muscular, though not much, it was easy to recognize the boy turned man. He dressed similarly to the way he always did when Gary knew him best. He still had his usual stupid-looking hat and his huge grin that was enough to melt Gary's heart.

"Gary!" Ash called after he and Brock separated. "Sorry for dropping in so suddenly, but I wanted to say hi before I headed back to see Mom."

Gary nodded and smiled. "You never change Ashy-boy. It's been a while!"

Gary saw Ash's eyes drift to his chest and then up to his hair. "Um, yeah! How have you been?"

Gary walked over to him and Brock and shrugged. "The usual. Trainers whining that I'm not battling fair. Blastoise and Umbreon got in a fight earlier as you can see, and that's pretty much been the most exciting thing since I heard about Gramps and your mom."

Ash laughed nervously. "Yeah. I was surprised myself."

"Oh I wasn't surprised, Ashy-boy. Anyone around them could see what was going on. Honestly it creeped me out at first, but it makes sense now that I think about it."

Ash nodded and Brock, who was looking outside, called, "Joy! Hold on! We're coming. Come on Ash, I want you to meet someone." He directed the last sentence at his shorter friend before darting outside to meet up with his date.

Ash laughed and waved at Gary. "See you in a few days then."

Gary nodded and waved a farewell as Ash left to join his older friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Note: I don't really know Dawn's character because that's when I stopped watching the show, so forgive me if she's a little OOC. Also I'm not including the later friends (don't even know them) or Tracey because I don't remember his well. If I forgot others, then it's probably a good thing I didn't try and write their characters into this.)_**

Gary slipped outside during the rehearsal dinner. He was getting tired of all the wedding stuff and Ash's presence made it harder. Each time Gary unexpectedly bumped into the shorter male his heart jumped to his mouth and he couldn't talk. He took a deep breath of fresh air when he was in the trees and felt that no one would both him.

Gary and Ash had both been required to rent tuxes for the events and were wearing them now. Gary hated wearing it and it made him feel stiff and restricted. Ash however looked incredibly handsome. He had styled his hair a little and it made him look even more handsome than before.

Of course that also meant the girls were going crazy over him. Misty, who was wearing a slim aqua-colored dress, almost wouldn't leave him alone. May similarly was all over him, but was a little more reserved due to her brother's presence. Dawn looked the least effected, but she still spent most of her time talking to him. Gary had heard that May had gotten together with some contest rival, but that didn't bother him as much as that the other girls hadn't. The only girls there that weren't crowding Ash were his mother and Nurse Joy.

Gary heard some leaves crunch and he turned around, ready to come up with an excuse for leaving for his grandfather. Instead the brunette saw that it was Ash who had come to join him. The shorter male also didn't seem surprised to see his past-rival, and maybe even looked happy to see him. No, that wasn't possible. Gary's mind must be playing tricks on him.

"Hey Gary," Ash said.

Had there been a bit of nervousness in his voice? NO! Gary would not allow his mind to twist his perception so much that he thought Ash might look so bashful towards him. Instead of voice his thoughts, Gary said, "Hey Ashy-boy, what brings you here?"

Ash shrugged. "I just needed a little fresh air. You?"

"Same. Your mom looks nervous enough to explode." Gary laughed.

Ash joined in. "Yeah I guess. I never thought she and Professor Oak would…" he trailed off as he didn't want to voice the end.

Gary chuckled. "Well I guess you must see it that way. But they spent loads to time together, mostly about you oddly enough, and I guess it just turned into something. As I already said, it was kind of weird for me at first too. I mean, you're gonna kind of be my uncle after tomorrow."

Ash was taken aback and looked disgusted. "Ugh! That's so weird!"

Gary tried not to take the disgust personally. He had been creeped out at first too. Of course Ash saw it as even worse, having to accept his whole family dynamic changing. But part of Gary wanted Ash to be okay with it. Sure it would be weird, but then they would be connected in some official way. Gary wouldn't allow himself to think that Ash was creeped out for a different reason, the reason Gary himself felt was the weirdest.

Ash sighed. "Well I guess I have even less time than I thought."

Gary gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean Ashy-boy?"

Ash didn't meet his gaze and instead backed up to lean against a tree, looking up at the branches. "Well… I don't really know… What I mean it… well I kind of… Damn it how should I say this?"

Gary tried not to think of what Ash was trying to say. His mind was thinking of all the possibilities of what Ash could mean. He didn't want the thoughts that came swimming to the forefront, and he tried desperately to ignore them. He just wished that Ash would tell him the he hated him, and then it would be much better than Gary slowly losing control. He wanted to kiss Ash so much.

"Damn this is harder than I thought," Ash chuckled humorously.

Gary couldn't help it, and pinned Ash against the tree. Startled, Ash was too slow to stop Gary from pressing against him and kissing him deeply. Gary both wanted Ash to shove him away and hold him closer. He wanted Ash to bite him and run away, but also kiss him back and never leave his side.

So preoccupied with what he wanted, Gary didn't notice Ash's fingers slid into his hair and grab tightly. Only when it became painful did the brunette notice. He figured this was Ash's way of trying to rip their faces apart, but he didn't want that. Instead he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into the smaller male's mouth.

Gary tried to push their bodies closer together, ending up with one of his legs between Ash's. He used it to rub against the smaller male's crotch, not sure if he should stop or continue. He wanted to badly to never let go of his formal rival that he didn't notice when Ash gasped and tightened his grip.

"St-stop!" Ash gasped between kisses. "Gary!"

The taller male didn't care and ignored him. His hands, previously having been pinning Ash's shoulders against the tree's trunk, moved together and down. Slowly they began unbuttoning Ash's shirt. Ash's fingers released Gary's hair and shoved between their chests, trying to push away the forceful man. Gary's fingers continued until they ran out of buttons, and then went back up to rub Ash's toned chest. Finding the smaller man's nipples, Gary's fingers squeezed the nubs and rubbed against them.

Ash bit down on Gary's tongue, making the brunette jerk back and finally separate them. Ash's face was bright red as he turned and ran. Gary watched him leave, checking to see if his tongue was bleeding. Satisfied it wasn't, he turned away from where Ash went and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter with you?" Misty lectured. "Don't you have any common sense?"

"Yeah you're a huge jerk!" May agreed.

Dawn stomped her foot. "What did you do?" she asked accusingly.

Gary blinked at all of them. It was too early in the morning to be yelled at by girls. After last night he had just gone home and slept. Umbreon woke him after what seemed like only a few minutes later to alert him to the three girls banging on his door.

"What?" Gary asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"You did something to Ash!" Dawn complained.

"And what would that be?" Gary sighed. He didn't have much time to spare on them. He was expected to be at his Gramps place in a half-hour.

"He's avoiding us!" Misty whined without answering.

"After he left last night he's been acting weird," May informed him. She sounded the most logical, so Gary focused his gaze on her. "He came back upset for some reason, but he said he only talked to you. What did you do?"

Gary sighed. "I don't feel like telling you." In truth he didn't really know what to think. He would be thrilled if that meant Ash had felt something from Gary's actions, but if it had made Ash mad or upset then Gary didn't know if he wanted to completely end their friendship. Was it better to secretly love a friend, or to confess your feelings and be hated or avoided?

Ash, who had been staying with Gary until last night, had chosen to stay at the nearby Pokémon Center. Gary knew because Brock had left him a message on his phone telling him, in case he was worried. The girls had to know this, which was why they weren't afraid of Ash finding them interrogating him.

"Come on, Gary," Misty said with a glare. "We both know you did something to him. He normally doesn't get upset over anything. Just spill it!"

Gary laughed and asked, "Aren't you three supposed to be at Delia's place by now? I thought you three were bridesmaids or something."

"Dang it!" May gasped. "He's right! Come on, we're going to be late."

Dawn and May took off running but Misty, who had taken her bike, stayed and glared at Gary. "I won't forgive you if you hurt him!" she growled.

Gary rolled his eyes, thankful that he could maintain this façade in front of them. Misty gave him one more glare before grabbing her bike and pedaling after the other two.

The next few hours passed quickly. Gary went to his grandfather's place and helped with the final preparations for the wedding. Ash was supposed to be there too, but was surprisingly absent and Brock was there in his stead. Once everything was ready and the ceremony actually started, everything went without a problem. Delia was a blushing bride, but then again Oak was just as red and both were beaming like two teenagers in love. After they kissed and ended the ceremony, Gary had to rush to his gym to make sure everything was ready for the reception.

Only once the reception was going as smoothly did Gary finally sit down and relax. He managed to avoid the troublesome trio (Misty, May and Dawn) enough for them to be unable to continue questioning him. Unfortunately he was unable to ignore Ash avoiding him. He would see the smaller teen slip away just as Gary had come into view.

Gary was unsure if that was good or bad. He really wanted to get the courage up to actually confess to his formal rival, but the little boy inside of him was afraid of rejection. Would Ash hate him, or would he be nice and just say he didn't feel the same way? Which was worse?

Gary felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that Delia was offering him her hand to dance. Noticing that Oak was dancing with one of his female assistants and other couples were dating, Gary felt it was okay and took her hand.

"You and Ash have gotten so big," she said as soon as they were dancing smoothly.

"Thanks," Gary said modestly.

"I wish he would come home more," she admitted with a sad look, "but I shouldn't complain. He's becoming a famous trainer like his father."

"He still loves you," Gary encouraged. "If there was a way to continue his journey and still see you regularly he would."

"Thank you for that. How are you doing? The gym looks better than it did before you took over."

"Thank you very much. I try."

"Have you two talked? I know Ash was looking forward to talking to you. He specifically asked about you when we last talked. I hope you two are still good friends, it would be horrible if you weren't."

"We spoke yesterday," Gary dodged honestly. He had to force his mind to not go spinning off again at her words.

"He seems so preoccupied today. I was so surprised to see him this morning; surprised but pleased. He said he didn't want to see you. Why?"

Gary avoided her eyes and muttered, "I don't know."

"That's a real shame. I was hoping you two would stay close. He always liked you so much."

She cut off as if she shouldn't have said something, and Gary tried not to interpret that but failed. What did that mean? Did Ash like him, or _like_ him? Could he really bring himself to hope for that much? Was Ash really avoiding him because of embarrassment?

The song ended and Delia moved to dance with someone else. Gary hurried away from the dance floor and went to find Ash.

* * *

**_Sorry for the slow updates. College has been a bitch, but I'm finishing the story now and putting off an essay for it. Hope you guys enjoy!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ash was hiding in a hallway that led to Gary's office. When he saw the brunette coming he darted away and forced Gary to run after him. Unfortunately for him the hallway only led to Gary's office and he ran into a dead-end.

"What's up Ashy-boy?" Gary said nervously as he walked slowly into his own office.

Ash turned to face him, his face showing pure stubbornness and determination. "I have to go Gary."

"Well just listen to me, okay?" Gary asked.

Ash thought about it and nodded.

Taking a huge breath to calm his nerves, Gary began, "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have done that."

Ash didn't say anything, but didn't meet Gary's eyes either.

Taking that as neither encouragement nor opposition, he continued, "I wouldn't be saying anything except that your little girlfriend gang cornered me this morning and made me worry that I had really hurt you."

Ash blushed at the mention of the three girls and said in a quiet voice, "They're not… I mean I never…"

"You didn't date them?" Gary asked. He was finally feeling confident and tried to act it despite still not looking Ash in the eyes. "Well I can't really blame you. They're not really my type either."

Ash snarled and blurted, "Well then what is your type, huh? Who's good enough for the almighty Gary?"

Gary was taken aback and his eyes widened. "I"

"Don't you see?" Ash continued. "Do I actually have to spell it out to you?"

Gary didn't say anything.

Gathering himself for one last outburst Ash nearly screamed, "I love you, you idiot!"

Amazed that he had said it, both boys were dumbstruck for a few seconds. Gary heard his dumb squirtle clock that he had bought at a discount tick loudly in the silence. In the background the music from the reception could be heard faintly, but neither boy paid any attention to anything other than each other.

"I–" Ash began.

Gary cut him off by stepping towards him and sweeping him into a kiss. Ash backed up, but Gary went with him, refusing to break their kiss. They bumped into Gary's desk and Ash ran out of room to retreat. He forced his hands between them, but they lacked strength and Gary only felt a slight pressure on his shoulders.

"You're an idiot," Gary murmured when he broke away.

Ash blushed and gasped, "Me? You're the idiot!"

Gary was beaming and leaned forward to kiss the smaller male again. He leaned forward, making Ash lean back against the desk. Getting an idea, he moved his hands from Ash's cheeks down to his ass. When Ash gasped in shock of the feeling of Gary groping him, Gary took the opportunity to lift the surprisingly light male up onto his desk.

"Hey!" Ash protested.

Gary smirked as he saw that his rival was beat-red. "Don't worry, you'll like this. I promise."

He kissed Ash again, distracting him from what Gary was doing to his belt. Gary deepened their kiss and was careful to not let Ash notice that his belt was loosening and was soon completely unbuckled. Carefully unzipping the distracted male, once Gary's fingers brushed Ash's growing arousal Ash jerked away with a gasp.

"Don't worry," Gary said before Ash could object, "you'll definitely like this."

Kneeling down, Gary forced himself between Ash's legs that were trying to squeeze shut. Forcing away Ash's hands trying to push him back, Gary took out Ash's half-hard member and licked his lips. Glancing up and meeting the younger boy's eyes, he licked the member.

Ash shivered and his hands paused trying to push Gary's face away. Gary licked the member again, swirling his tongue around the head. Ash moaned, and Gary took the encouragement to continue. He now slid the head into his mouth and sucked slightly. Ash gasped and grabbed his hair. Gary pulled his head back and then forward again, making Ash shiver and moan each time he engulfed the arousal. Tasting pre-cum in his mouth, Gary pulled his mouth away slower and using his tongue to pleasure his partner.

"Gary!" Ash gasped. "I ah! I…" Gasping another breath he continued, "AH!"

Gary pulled his head back just in time to prevent Ash from unloading into his mouth. Instead the cum went all over his face, making him grimace and wipe most of it away with his hand.

"Oh my gosh Gary!" Ash gasped, breathing deeply. "I'm sorry… I–"

Gary waved away his apology and found some paper towels in his desk. Wiping himself off, but still not feeling quite clean enough, Gary smirked and said, "You liked it right?"

Ash blushed and said, "I'm so sorry! Next time I won't–"

"So there will be a next time?" Gary asked arrogantly. Pleased at how Ash's face was now probably as read as a pokéball, he kissed Ash and continued, "'Cause that would be fine with me."

They kissed for a little longer but didn't do anything else. They fixed themselves up and went back to join the reception. Gary wanted to hold hands, but Ash refused so as to not ruin his mother's big day. Gary smirked and kissed him again right before they joined the party and said, "Fine but don't blame me for any lustful thoughts I have about you then." He laughed as Ash turned red again and joined the crowd now gathering around Oak and Delia cutting their cake.

* * *

**_I'm planning to rewrite this in Ash's POV 'cause it's been so hard keeping it exclusively in Gary's POV. That would be fun, but probably will end up shorter. But if you enjoyed this story then you might like it in Ash's POV, but of course it'd be the same plot just told differently. Still, it'll be fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed!_**


End file.
